


给你的绵羊剃毛 ch1.5

by sinandsink



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinandsink/pseuds/sinandsink
Summary: Azi：一个长着绵羊耳朵，绵羊尾巴和绵羊卷毛的绵羊人。Crowley：农场主。这章全是肉ch1.5
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), C/A
Kudos: 28





	给你的绵羊剃毛 ch1.5

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：spanking/失禁/dirty talk

ch1.5

直到屁股洞给主人的大鸡巴填了个满满当当，Aziraphale才后知后觉地意识到自己身上发生了什么。还在为了失去的羊毛缅怀伤悲的小羊对自己给坏主人搬到了一根肉棒上的事实感到分外不满，可还没等到他张嘴要严正抗议这种行为的不轨，Crowley邪恶的手就裹住了他身下的卵蛋。刚刚被剃干净毛的羊蛋蛋给抓在手心把玩的感觉强烈到叫Azi吐不出一个字来，要害被男人捏在手心里的感觉让他又紧张又兴奋，原先因为剃毛的刺激勃起又半软下去的肉茎彻底站了起来，夹在了自己和农场主的小腹之间。

Crowley故意弹了弹宠物胯下那根粉色的肉棒，换得身上绵羊呜呜的抗议。

赤裸的小羊又软又糯，农场主自然施行着主人的特权，一面对着自己的羔羊毫无顾忌地上下其手，一面挺动强健的腰肢，大开大阖地插那条又紧又热的湿滑甬道。他的Azi很快就爽得直吐舌头，像只要舔水喝的小母羊一样，咩咩叫唤起来。  
“你真美……Azi……又热又湿，把我的鸡巴吃得那么紧……嗯？”  
Crowley扬起巴掌啪啪拍打着他的光屁股，小羊立刻开口求饶。没有了卷毛遮挡的屁股异常敏感，哪里受得住打？肉乎乎的屁股随着拍打的疼痛，连着肠道，一下下地缩紧，把Crowley夹得爽极了。  
“不……不要打……别……”绵羊慌乱地求饶，扭动着腰和屁股做着无谓的躲避。  
“为什么不？你的小洞咬得可非常紧呢，Azi，一只好绵羊要为主人服务，是不是？”Crowley为那一圈圈软肉环绕在鸡巴周围的紧致低低地叹息一声，继续咕滋咕滋地在羔羊体内做着活塞运动。  
绵羊蹬动着那双肉乎乎的腿，往上扑腾着像是想要逃跑，但只在下坠的时候把Crowley的肉棒吞得更深。几次要把肚皮戳破的插入以后Azi脱了力，伏在主人的肩上，委屈地呜咽。Crowley哈哈笑起来，大声夸奖小羊的不知廉耻，那下面永不满足的小嘴把自己的肉棒咬得有多舒服，不安分扭着的屁股有多骚浪，只叫他性致勃发……绵羊听了那些用在自己身上的淫腔，又气又恼地咬上了男人的肩膀，但很快就后悔地松了口，伸着小舌头吧嗒吧嗒地替他舔着那块留下了浅浅齿痕的地方示好。Azi抬起眼睛想要偷偷打量主人的神色，Crowley不怀好意的眼神却直接撞过来，叫他生生打了个冷颤。  
“一只好绵羊要听主人的话，是不是这样？”  
Crowley覆在Azi臀肉上的手不紧不慢地揉着那片丰肥饱满的好地方，若有所思地不时加重一点揉摁的力道。Azi害怕地往回缩，但早就被桎梏得去不了别的地方。  
“我可是知道今天有一只小羊羔，非常不听话呢。嗯哼，Azi？”

说着，Crowley抬高了胳膊，狠狠又抽上去一巴掌，再抓住那块泛着火辣辣痛意的臀肉用力操弄。鸡巴毫不客气地碾过肉穴里的腺体，大幅度抽出插入的动作直把它操得汁液四溅。绵羊羞耻地呻吟着，翘起的阴茎第一次射出了精液，黏黏糊糊挂在了小肚腩上边。

“看样子你蛮喜欢这样？嗯？被我边操边打这个肥屁股？”  
为了方便对绵羊臀部的责罚，Crowley甚至特意抽出自己舒舒服服埋在绵羊屁股里的肉棒，把他翻过去一面，才又从背后扶着鸡巴，重新插入了自己的小宠物，挺动腰杆开始了新一轮的操弄。  
“没有……不、不是那样……”  
被男人的大鸡巴肆意开发着穴道最深处，仅仅因为Crowley的肉棒和屁股上严厉的责打，Azi就直接射出来了两次。早就布满了通红掌印的肉瓣像是给浸在了烫水里一样细细麻麻地疼着，绵羊抽泣着说“不要”、“疼”、“要坏掉了”，却只能撅着屁股，哭哼着接受下一次落在敏感地的掌掴。  
“这是惩罚。”  
Crowley捏住Azi的脸蛋，大口亲着自己的羊羔，身下挺动不断，一面按住了Azi要去握住自己被操得滴滴答答淌汁的阴茎的手，它半勃着在绵羊胯下摇晃，勉强着又要站起来了。  
“不许碰。”  
“不要……让我摸摸……让我摸一下……就一下……”小羊给欲望搅得一团糟，语无伦次地乞求着。  
“这是惩罚，Azi。”低沉危险的声音。Crowley的专制迫使小羊就范。绵羊哭吟着，不情不愿但顺从地移开了伸向下体的小肉手。很快，我们的小羊就因为自己不能抒解的欲望、屁股里的胀痛和肆意被玩弄的羞耻放声大哭起来，而为了安慰他，Crowley腾出手，一把掐住了绵羊的奶子，玩儿似地揉捻扯弄起来。被冷落许久的乳头敏感得吓人，仿佛要给揪掉胸前两粒的错觉叫Azi吓得直把圆鼓鼓的胸脯往上挺，肚皮上的小肥肉都跟着颠颠儿地晃起来，只能苦苦等着什么时候主人大发慈悲，放过他胸前的肉粒。  
所幸农场主还是对绵羊下面的那张小嘴更感兴趣。玩够了那对奶子，Crowley从背后把住绵羊的大腿，让他像青蛙样大张着腿给整个儿抱起来，然后从沙发上站起身来。重力让Azi的小肉洞完全地坐在了Crowley的阴茎上，把那根大棒整个儿吞了进去，绵羊费劲地吃下那根东西，浑身因为过分的性爱汗淋淋的。他无助地踢蹬着被迫折起来小腿，手指搭在肚子上边，不知所措地轻轻挠着酸痒的小腹，仍然硬着摇晃的肉茎打在腹肉上，牵出粘稠的银丝。

Crowley大步走动起来，每一次颠簸都给Azi带去直接打进身体深处的快感，叫他哈啊哈啊直喘。  
“贪吃的小绵羊。”  
农场主对着那张意乱情迷的脸蛋冷酷地下令不允许他射精，他立刻得到了一个难以置信的哀怨眼神。  
“一只好绵羊要在主人的允许下获得高潮。”  
他以给孩童把尿的姿势抱着Azi走进了浴室，故意在自己的肉棒上颠颤羔羊软糯成泥的身体。  
“呜呜……我不行……我不行了……呜……”肉穴里连续不断的强劲刺激强行把Azi逼向体内的高潮，Azi哭求着，甬道无规律地抽搐起来。Crowley知道他是怎么也憋不住了，每一下碾过肉穴内那个奇妙腺体的冲撞都在瓦解一部分绵羊的努力，但男人却只是愈加大力地操弄着宠物绞紧多汁的肉道，并不给予一点宽容。终于，又一次的直接插弄逼着Azi攀上了顶峰，绵羊翻着白眼射出了稀薄的白浊，他可怜地哼叫着，大腿拼命抽搐，十只圆圆软软的脚趾都蜷了起来，像是竭力要阻止什么的发生。但下一秒，尿液就争先恐后地涌了出来，淅淅沥沥地，在浴室的瓷砖地上聚成了一小滩。  
“哈，看看我们的小羊呀，竟然尿出来了……”  
这回小羊真的羞耻得哭了。Azi一抽一抽地，泪珠子吧嗒吧嗒直往下掉。Crowley的手指却分外温柔地抚摸上他还淌着汁的垂软下来的阴茎，指腹在尿口打着转，嘴里发出给小孩催尿的口哨声。绵羊哀叫着不住求饶，根本受不住这种排泄相关的淫猥玩弄，膀胱里剩下那点存货也给逼出来，直接沾湿了农场主的手掌……  
Crowley一直等到绵羊哭着尿干净以后，才大发慈悲地把他从自己的鸡巴上放下来。落地时Azi已经腿软得站不稳了，不过农场主也没打算让他走路——一双有力的臂膀将他抱起，把绵羊直接搂进了卧房，又轻轻在床上舒适的织物上放下。  
他再一次从身后插入绵羊的身体，这回，还没插几下，农场主听到了Azi对自己名字的呼唤：  
“Crow……Crowley……”  
“Azi。”  
“坏……坏Crowley……”绵羊抽搭着黏黏糊糊地说。  
作为回应，Crowley稍稍加大了挺身的力度，笑着吻上了怀中人的后颈。小羊呜呜咽咽地把自己向后贴进Crowley的怀里，给蛮横地蹂躏了一天的红肿肉壁夹紧了，任由主人索取。在最终被精液冲刷的时候那只湿答答软乎乎的小肉穴满足地勉强收缩着，挽留从自己体内缓缓抽出的肉棒。

这天最后的那次性爱可以说是极尽温柔所能事。先前但凡遭到过粗暴对待的地方，在此刻一一被Crowley的唇舌和手指悉心照看，小羊微弱地叫唤着，给迭起的无精高潮烧得淫叫不止，最后，终于在又一次高潮后的颤栗中陷入了昏睡。Crowley欣赏着宠物的睡相——通红的眼角带着爽出来的泪珠，还印着齿痕的唇瓣微微张开一点，能看到一点小红舌尖，脸颊给哭得湿漉漉的，挂着几道未干半干的泪痕……  
Crowley起身，重又走向浴室。今天这次剃毛可把他的小羊给累坏了，作为一个好主人，他要给自己睡着的小宠物好好泡一个舒服的热水澡。


End file.
